


Forever

by chatonne-rousse (thefullbeaumonty)



Series: Short, Sweet, and a Little Spicy [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Engaged Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Making Love, they just love each other so much!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullbeaumonty/pseuds/chatonne-rousse
Summary: A passionate celebration of the beginning of the next chapter in their love story.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Short, Sweet, and a Little Spicy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808938
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> When my BFF read this, she said, "You really are a romance writer." And she's not wrong! I will never not be soft for tender lovemaking when it comes to my OTP. A moment like this is made for it!

He kicks the door to their apartment closed as they stumble over the threshold in the dark, lips locked and hands roaming. The resulting slam is drowned in heavy sighs, little gasps, and thick panting.

Giving up contact for only the moments necessary to shed a dress shirt and trousers and one gorgeous claret dress - handmade and perfect and therefore slung with care on the back of a chair, unlike the undergarments littering the floor - they fall back against the cushions of the sofa and resume the frantic motions of hands and lips and... _ohh_...

Skin comes into intimate contact with skin, sending a tangible jolt through both bodies - joined, entwined, in sync.

Her left hand lifts to his golden hair, and the moonlight from the window catches the sparkle of the brand-new diamond on her finger.

Shifting beneath him, she gasps at the new angle, nerves alive with passion and love and a new sense of _forever_. Their lips meet again, and her emotions overflow in a dazzling starburst as she realizes she has never loved him so much as in this moment. Their love story is a shared history that began with tangled yo-yo string and rolling thunder, but as of tonight, they stand together on the edge of a lifetime. It’s both humbling and exhilarating.

She returns his ardor in full measure, giving him everything she has, body, heart, and soul, just as he offers his own, whispering his love against her lips and taking her higher right along with him.

A breathy moan escapes as the feeling deep within her builds up and up and - _there, right there_ \- she’s falling and soaring all at once, her hands gripping his shoulder blades and his name on her lips as she lets go in the safety of his arms. He speeds up, then tenses, his body stilling as he finds release within her, hands lost in her raven hair.

“I love you so much, Marinette, my Lady... _so much_ ,” he whispers breathlessly into her neck after a few moments.

“Oh, _Chaton_. I love you, too,” she replies, pausing her gentle scratching of his head just where his cat ears would be to glance once more at her left hand. “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [chatonne-rousse](https://chatonne-rousse.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
